


My Partner

by aj_linguistik



Series: SAO Prideweek 2019 [8]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Day 8, F/F, Free day, M/M, Mecha Au, One-Shot, SAO Pride Week 2019, The Sinon x Lisbeth is very small in the background but they're gay trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: Written for SAO Prideweek 2019's Day 8 prompt: Free Day.Eugeo can't help but feel just a LITTLE frustrated when his boyfriend takes things into his own hands. But...can he really say no to that face? It's a pretty serious issue, after all.





	My Partner

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Is it the last day already ;-; noooo. I hope we do more fanweeks in the future! Because this was so much fun and I've loved seeing people's fics and arts! I'm sorry I wasn't that much more varied since I'm absolute Yujikiri garbage but. A boy gotta do what a boy gotta do (cough, make Kirito and Eugeo kiss, cough). 
> 
> As always, a HUGE thanks to @camomilafil for beta-reading. Seriously. She's a life-saver. I owe her a life-debt.

        My partner can, at times, be a little…well…

        “Give! Me! THAT!”

I reached over to swipe the flash drive out of Kirito’s hand, but he effortlessly dodged, let me trip and fall in front of him, caught me with his other arm, and then leaned over to give me a kiss. It was a good kiss—I won’t lie. But I was mad at him, so I quickly shoved him off and made another grab for the drive.

“I said give it, Kirito!”

He chuckled and tossed it over to Klein. I whirled around, locking in on him as my target. Klein blinked at the drive in his hands, glanced up at me, snapped his head back down to the drive, looked up at me again, and then bolted.

“Get back here!”

As I sprinted after Klein, I could hear Kirito laughing.

“Klein, loop around and toss it back to me!”

Klein skidded to a stop. I leapt to grab the drive, but then noticed he’d stopped because Sinon and Alice were standing in front of him, both frowning with their arms placed on their hips. I tripped over my own foot and dropped to the ground with a yelp.

“What exactly is going on here?” Sinon asked.

Her eyes homed in on the drive in Klein’s hands.

“What is that?” she asked.

I lifted my head up.

“It’s a map of the enemy base that Kirito _stole_ from the commander!” I said. “And I keep telling him to give it back!”

Sinon and Alice both leaned around Klein to look at me.

“Eugeo?” Alice frowned. “Why are you on the floor?”

“Are we supposed to be getting ready for the day?” Sinon asked, turning her attention from me to Kirito.

He put his arms behind his head and averted his gaze. I glared at him.

“Klein, either give that back to the man responsible for stealing the commander’s data so he can suffer his consequences or go hand it back to the commander yourself,” Alice said. “And Eugeo, again, why are you on the floor? Get up.”

As Klein turned around and hastily returned the drive to Kirito, I picked myself up and dusted my uniform off. I glanced at Kirito. He was tossing the drive up and catching it in his hand, giving me a toothy grin. I marched over to him, arms crossed, and shot him a pointed look.

“You’re going to return that drive,” I told him.

“Why should I?” he asked, leaning forward and touching his nose to mine. “You know what’s on this map? Directions into Vector’s main HQ. With just the two of us and our trusty machines, we could sneak in and take out the big boss. You wanna take Blue Rose for a run?”

I set my jaw. He was testing my patience.

“Kirito, we have drills today,” I said. “I’m not sneaking out with you to go infiltrate enemy HQ with just the two of us!”

Kirito nodded over at Asuna and Alice.

“We could request some backup,” he suggested. “If they’re not too busy kissing.”

As if to be funny, Kirito tilted his head just enough to slip his lips into mine. I was so mad at him for stealing the drive that I almost pulled away. The anger subsided the longer he held me there. I almost forgot it. I lifted my hands and grasped his face. Our lips parted for a breath and then were locked together again.

From behind us, Lisbeth made a gagging sound.

“G-roooosss,” she joked. “Quit being nasty, you two!”

Pulling away, Kirito turned his head and locked eyes with Lisbeth as he stuck his tongue out and wrapped his arms around me.

“Kirito!” I said. “Behave!”

“Two can play at this, you know!” Lisbeth said. “Hey, Sinon, come gimme a kiss!”

Alice gave each of us a sharp glare that threatened to cut us all if we didn’t behave. I turned back to Kirito. He slipped the drive into his chest pocket, patted it for emphasis, and then gave me another quick kiss. He then took my hand and pulled me along after him.

“We’re suited up, we’ll go run some test laps!” he said.

As I glanced back, I saw Alice and Asuna both give a nod as we dashed down the corridor. By now, I could have navigated these hallways with my eyes closed, but I tripped along behind Kirito as he sped towards the bay.

The bay was completely dark when we walked into it, but after a few steps, it lit up. Bright white light filled the space. The walls were lined with our parked machines: single-pilot operated bipedal vehicles with weapons-bearing arms. More of them sat here than there were pilots—not every machine had the same functions, so some pilots, like Kirito, had multiple assigned units.

I only had one, but that didn’t matter. I treasured Blue Rose and felt a bond between myself and that piece of machinery. Her ice-colored exterior looked pristine in the white lighting. She was parked next to one of Kirito’s, a unit he’d let me name—Night Sky, for its jet-black exterior and purple detailing. I walked up to my unit and pressed a hand against one of her legs.

“Did you miss me?” I asked quietly.

The machine, of course, said nothing. A thump sounded and Kirito’s hand slammed down next to mine. I turned around and gazed into his mischievous eyes. His other hand rested on his hip. He leaned closer to me and kissed me again.

“You know you wanna storm Vector’s HQ with me,” he said. “They’ll never see it coming!”

I shook my head and laughed.

“Don’t you try to sucker me into going along with your crazy plan,” I said. “We have to follow orders.”

“But we’re a team, aren’t we, Eugeo?” he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I slipped mine around his neck and kissed his cheek. His heart was racing; I could feel it. He wanted to go so badly the excitement was practically eking out of his pores. I reached up and ran my fingers through his silky hair. He smelled like a mixture of his breakfast and a floral shampoo.

“Just you and me,” he whispered. “Saving the world.”

That did have a nice ring to it.

I sighed.

“I’m going to regret listening to you,” I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

That facetious grin of his spread across his face. I couldn’t say no to him when he made that face—the very smile I’d fallen in love with. It made me forget that whatever he was proposing was actually dangerous. And he knew that. He knew that as soon as he smiled at me, I’d cave, following his confidence over my cautiousness.

“Sometimes, you gotta bend the rules just a little to do the right thing,” he said.

In a flash, he’d let go of me and was climbing up into Night Sky. I quickly scrambled into Blue Rose, buckling myself in and turning the machine on. She purred gently as her motors started running. I pressed the button to release her from the locks holding her in place, and then eased her forward. I turned to face Kirito.

“What’s taking you so long?” I joked.

“I dropped the key!” he exclaimed.

I laughed.

“Guess I’ll get a head start!” I said.

As Kirito lamented his inability to immediately send Night Sky after me, I headed out of the bay at full speed. It was about five seconds before I could hear Kirito in my headset, screaming as he tore after me.

“Eugeo get back here!” he shouted. “I’m the one with the directions!”

Smiling to myself, I slowed down, waiting for him to catch up with me. He chose to dash past me, however, and continue running at top speed. I clutched the controls and hurried after him. I couldn’t be irritated at him, though.

After all, he was my partner. And I wouldn’t change a thing about him. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another AU, AJ? Really? yeah, like I said, that's my strong suit. (Haha...suit...mecha suit.) One of my most well-loved fics is a mecha AU for BNHA, so I thought I'd give a mecha AU a test-run in this fandom as well. Seriously, I have FIFTY comments on that fic and my most well-loved SAO fic has maybe seventeen. Lemme know if it's mechas or if it's just that one fic, haha.


End file.
